


Slippage

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has forgotten to buy toothpaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerborn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=summerborn).



"Didn't you pick up more toothpaste?" Severus' annoyed voice floated out of the bathroom. "I reminded you this morning, Remus. I thought you were going to stop by the shops today. You said that you were leaving early after the meeting with the delegation from Turkey."

Remus folded his copy of the _Prophet_ , though he'd only half-finished the crossword – if he left it too long all the boxes would rearrange themselves and he'd have to start over. "I'm sorry, it completely slipped my mind." The meeting had gone badly, with his Turkish counterpart insisting that their Ministry could not possibly subsidize the production of Wolfsbane Potion for werewolves there, despite the figures Remus provided as evidence that werewolves who used it were able to become self-sufficient, productive members of wizarding society.

"Humph. You're the one who'll suffer."

After a moment's thought, Remus stood up, a little creakily, and went into the small kitchen. He rummaged on the shelves and found what he was looking for, carrying it along the hallway.

"Here – try this. Baking soda. I used to use it sometimes; it was cheap."

Severus gave him a dubious look, but dampened his toothbrush and dipped it into the white powder. "Tastes dreadful."

"It'll clean your teeth, though," said Remus patiently. He set the box down on the side of the basin and decided he might as well follow suit. It did taste about as bad as he recalled; he'd be sure to stop and buy a tube of proper toothpaste tomorrow.

They brushed and spat and rinsed, one after the other. Remus glanced in the mirror and caught Severus' eyes on him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Something on your mind?"

"Mm. You know what's on my mind, wolf." Severus turned his head and bit none too gently at Remus' neck; even after all these years Remus found himself responding instantly, pulling Severus to him with a growl and fumbling with his dressing gown.

They made it to the bedroom, tumbling onto the bed in a flurry of limbs, Severus spreading Remus open to his eyes and fingers and mouth as if they hadn't been together for weeks, slicking himself with lube before pressing home.

"God, yes there," groaned Remus, opening his eyes to see Severus smirking at him, Remus' leg crooked over his shoulder.

"I've told you before, you really needn't call me God, not even here."

Remus rolled his eyes at the old joke, and gasped again when Severus thrust again, _right there oh yes please_... His cock bounced against his stomach with each movement, until he reached and began to stroke in counterpoint, watching Severus' face twist with pleasure, hearing their breaths quicken. Severus was always quiet when he came, shuddering silently; Remus took a bit longer, and muffled his howl against Severus' throat.

They kissed, coming down from the high of orgasm, and Remus chuckled.

"What?"

"The lack of toothpaste may be regrettable, but it might have been worse; we might have been out of lube, instead."  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for summerborn, at the request of sktypied, who suggested Snape/Lupin, prompt "arguments, domesticity, reconciliation," and wanted NC-17 with a happy ending.


End file.
